Over-The-Counter (OTC) derivatives market contributes a tremendous trading volume including trading standardized swaps that takes place on exchanges or on Swap Execution Facilities (SEFs). Various SEF platforms can be used to trade such swaps. A trading firm usually adopts or builds a technology infrastructure to trade OTC products and derivatives on the SEFs.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2, etc.